No Matter What Life
by ChocolateCherryGenesis
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine were Gundam pilots and former Vocaloid 2 experiments, with a strange, un-heard-of power. Now they are reborn as Harry and Rose Potter, twin siblings again. With another great war on the horizon, will the pair be able to keep true to their promise to always be together?


**Story** : No Matter What Life...

**Disclaimer** : I don't own _Vocaloid_ or _Harry Potter._

**Author** : CCGenesis

**Summary** : Len and Rin Kagamine were Gundam pilots and former _Vocaloid 2_ experiments, with a strange, un-heard-of power. Now they are reborn as Harry and Rose Potter, twin siblings again. With another great war on the horizon, will the pair be able to keep true to their promise to always be together?

**Warning** : Len and Rin are former lab experiments. Deal with it. Non-descriptive mentions of blood. Character deaths (though they are reborn in the Harry Potter universe later). Obvious battles and war.

**Written** : February-June 2012

**Published** : Saturday, June 23, 2012

**Author's Note** : Okay, to make this a bit simpler—There are lots of flashbacks, make sure you recognize them from the made-up dates in 'After Colony'. Kaito is Rin's and Len's rival. Kaito is a good guy who works with the bad guys and eventually leaves them (in other words, he's morally confused). Rin and Len also have a power different from magic that will help them out, later on, so look forward to that! ^_^ You should seriously congratulate me on 8000 words and 25 pages for this chapter. It's almost a record. It also has some Gundam tech in there, but no actual machines or people or places from another TV show, so it's not a crossover. Close, though.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A Promise Made and Kept

* * *

_We just wanted a peaceful life, a peaceful world._

* * *

_After Colony Year 31, October 24_

[] [] [] [] []

Rin looked up at her brother Len as they both maneuvered the Gundam _Roadroller _with ease born of familiarity. They were both incredibly skilled pilots in a great war, fighting for what was right and just while all other sides only wanted to do as they wished—and, in the opinions of people like ZEUS and Saxon, the people who wished differently should remain unaccounted for.

"Is this our death?" Rin asked, though it was unnecessary. After their years as pilots together, risking their lives in the same machine, it had become unnecessary to actually bother voicing their thoughts.

Len looked at her for only a moment before he returned to his screen. He had smiled a small, comforting smile, but one that was unable to contradict what Rin had said.

Rin sighed. Her mind flashed to their allies—Miku piloting the Gundam _Leek_, Luka piloting the Gundam _Frozen Tuna_, and all the rest of the others, thought the pair was much closer to the _Vocoloid 2_ former experiments than their other allies. They had all lived together for years in the colony ship _Civilization_, which was the only ship or space colony of it's kind. The other colonies were completely stationary except for their computed orbit around earth, while the other space crafts were meant only for military use, not for long-term living.

This time, it was Len who voiced his thoughts. "We will most likely perish in this battle, Rin."

Rin was the person who gave a comforting but un-contradicting smile, this time.

However, Len turned away to look out a window at the vast expanse of space unseeingly. For the first time in years, Rin found herself unable to read his mind, to know exactly what he was thinking about, just because they were so close.

Len exclaimed in a desperate voice, refusing to look at her and continuing to look at the window. "Whatever happens, promise me that we'll one day be together again!"

Rin was speechless. For long moments, her wide eyes were glued to Len's shaking form.

Len turned around suddenly, his blue eyes brimming with as-of-yet unshed tears. "_Promise_ me, Rin!"

Rin smiled, this time a smile that put her sibling at ease. "I promise, Len. No matter what, we'll always be together. After all we've been through, I hope we are given that mercy."

Len sighed shakily, reigning in his tears and returning to his piloting. His eyes widened as he looked at a holographic, sphere-like shape that showed a mini _Roadroller_ in the center which moved on it's central axis according to the 'nervous system' signals sent by the twins to the machine. What had actually caused his sudden professional concentration was the two lines intersecting each other to give a reading. "Fifty mobile suits at 20.4 by 54.7 by 15.1!"

With that said, Rin quickly activated the weapons systems and fired a warning shot in that general direction.

That warning was echoed by the fifty mobile suits, one of which—the leader—sent a radio message. _"You are currently inside ZEUS territory. You must disarm your mobile suit at once and turn back, or you will be deemed hostile."_

Rin and Len recognized the voice of that person from their short messages to each other over the radio, though they also recognized his voice from their friendship with him, though he didn't know they were Gundam pilots.

It was too far for the other mobile suits' scanners, so the other pilots hadn't recognized them yet.

Len was the one who activated the radio system, this time. _"To the mobile suit _Strength_ and it's pilot, we are relieved at your presence after the attack on the Colony. You are a honorable pilot. However, you know that we cannot give up. We have a mission to achieve."_

_"Is that you?"_ The voice called out in shock and some slight desperation. _"I thought you died at ZEUS Space Colony 09-Beta, Roadroller pilots!"_

_"We are alive,"_ Rin replied. _"And we will stop this war, even if we have to attack your group."_

_"Then I must stop your attack on us!"_ The person said.

_"If you must,"_ The twins chorused. _"But we must stop your planned Operation Final-Attack. Even if our lives are the cost."_

The other pilot, their rival, grit his teeth in frustration. _"So be it!"_ He exclaimed, before turning the radio off angrily.

Within just a few minutes, the two opposing sides met and the battle began. Even with their remarkable piloting skills—their nearly _unbeatable_ piloting skills—against fifty of the newest mobile suits with the best pilots, they eventually wore out. It took them ten hours of non-stop fighting before they eventually tired. They neutralized over thirty mobile suits—cutting off their arms, head, or legs—before their reaction time slowed enough where the pilot of the _Strength_ finally got a hit in.

The pilot of the _Strength_ was better-rested (having taken turns resting with a few dozen of his troops at a time before restarting his attack with the others and allowing the second group to rest, also), and thus, the glancing blow that was aimed at the head of the Gundam hit just under the cockpit as the pair tried and failed to dodge what should have been an easy, non-fatal blow.

They sent a last message to their rival, finally allowing him to realize exactly who they were.

For the first time, the pilot of the Strength saw the physical picture of the pair. To his surprise, he recognized them. And they were only fourteen! They looked nearly identical, except for the soft lines of the girl's face and her longer lashes and chin-length hair. On the other hand, her brother had a firm chin, sharp features, and his hair was pulled back into a business-like, short ponytail with wild bangs on either side. Two identical pairs of sky-blue eyes looked directly into his own, even thought it was a one-way video and audio connection.

The Kagamine twins spent their last efforts to tell their rival who they were.

The pilot of the Strength watched with horror as a crack in their cockpit appeared, the vacuum of space starting to pull at them. The hit with his laser sword had caused the systems to fry, and the control panels were already alarmingly smoky. The twins looked straight ahead with tired eyes, shaking slightly from the strain of being in battle for so long.

The girl smiled gently, tilting her head to the side cutely. "My name is Rin."

"My name is Len," The boy said.

"We are the Kagamine twins," They chorused. "It was a pleasure knowing you."

A small machine flew off from the Gundam, presumably the mission they had originally spoken of. Due to the lack of the original great force of mobile suits, the machine was able to easily escape the thin net of mobile suits surrounding them. Then, as the electrical static started to flow into the empty air wildly and the vacuum of space started pulling the Gundam apart, they again chorused, this time their last word.

"Goodbye . . ."

Then there was a great explosion.

"NO!" The pilot of the Strength shouted. He slammed his fists against the control panel in horrified fury, his seat straps holding him back slightly, while letting out a cry of pure sorrow. "Whatever it takes," He said quietly, eyes red with tears. "I will repay you for what you've done for this world . . ."

[] [] [] [] []

Unknown Time Later

[] [] [] [] []

A long while later, Rin opened her eyes to the sound of two heartbeats. She recognized one of them, having heard it whenever they sat next to each other, trying to protect each other from the horrors of the war. But she didn't recognize the other at first.

Her mind suddenly realized who it belonged to with utter clarity.

_Mother . . . ?_

Rin smiled.

_Mother! I have a Mother this time! Len, we have a mother!_

Then, Rin fell asleep, not to wake up again for a long, long time.

[] [] [] [] []

The next time that Rin had her fourteen-year-old memories floating through her brain again, she was over a year old and she was very, very _cold_.

She frowned, before banging her fist on the basket edge. She heard another fist also bang against the basket edge. Satisfied, she snuggled deeper into the basket covered with a blanket and hugged her brother.

The only thing that disturbed them—other than the fact that they were positively _freezing_—was the unpleasant high-pitched scream that woke them in the morning.

[] [] [] [] []

Once again, their little infant brains weren't quite able to handle the information that the fourteen-year-olds held. After all, even if they had died at fourteen, they had stuffed their heads with so much information on anything having to do with the military, the mobile suits, and then the infiltration of said military, that their heads had already been more full of information than a certified professor.

That said, their little infant magical cores decided that it would be best that the memories be taken away until their minds caught up. In other words, giving them a little information at a time before they were ready to have the whole set of memories dumped upon them.

As they grew, they showed intelligence that was unmatched. However, the Dursleys purposefully ignored it.

It didn't matter to the Potter twins, though.

No matter where you tried to catch them, where you found one, you found the other. Well, usually. As you can imagine, there does exist times when they had to patiently wait for the other.

But they were always together.

In the opinion of the teachers of the elementary school, it was just plain creepy. The pair would sit together all during recess, simply staring at the group of children with wide, shockingly-emerald eyes, as if they saw right into everyone's minds. As if nothing fooled them. They were cold, only smiling at each other.

I suppose it was an effect of living in a war your entire life and dying in it. After all that, it is quite reasonable to assume that the twins would be distrustful of others, especially if they lived with the Dursleys for most of their lives.

In private, they called themselves Len and Rin Kagamine. It seemed to fit them better than their new names. After all, the Dursley family only called them 'boy' and 'girl', respectively, so they'd only gotten used to hearing 'Harry and Rose Potter' once they'd started school, four years ago. Four years versus fourteen years? You'd obviously feel more comfortable with Len and Rin Kagamine.

They'd realized long ago that they were strange—being able to easily solve problems that hadn't even been invented yet—but it wasn't until they turned ten years old on the Thirty-First of July that they realized exactly what had happened.

Rin sat silently next to Len on the park grass. Both of them were unaffected by the loud, joyful shouts around them. It was if they were removed from the world around them, everything blurring around them and then fading but their thoughts. What they were thinking of was too serious for even the beautiful July day to cure.

"We're from another life," Len finally said.

Rin continued, as if she was thinking the exact thoughts as Len. "Another place."

"Another time."

Rin easily continued to think like her twin. "We don't quite belong here."

"In this place or time; it is strange to think of peace as something that is accepted as the norm here," Len said.

"But we will continue to observe this world."

"We shall . . ." Len trailed off.

"See what we need to fix in this world," They chorused. "Something isn't right. Something doesn't add up."

They met each other's matching emerald eyes and stood up, Len offering Rin a gentlemanly hand to help her up. They smiled widely.

"But even if this world is strange," Len said.

"It is so very beautiful and peaceful . . ." Rin finished, her eyes glowing with happiness as she looked toward the sky that was blue—unlike the toxic purple and black of the After Colony era.

[] [] [] [] []

_After Colony 26, July-13_

_Five Years Before Present_

[] [] [] [] []

The brother and sister looked blankly up at the researchers as the group checked their instruments, completely ignoring the existence of the twins in favor of the data they were going over.

"It succeeded!" One scientist said. "We've successfully incorporated the Vocaloid nano-machines into the second generation."

Another scientist nodded. "The first generation was a general disappointment, but _Vocaloid 2_ has succeeded in all aspects."

"Indeed," The third commented.

The trio of scientists walked out of the room, leaving the pair in total darkness. There was no day or night in this place, only meals through the slot at the bottom of the door when light was let through for a single moment, and times when the lights were turned on for the scientists' experiments.

Even though he was also scared at whatever the scientists had been talking about, Len reached for his sister's hand— he always knew where it was, because she always sat in the same place so they could reach each other—and pulled her onto his lap, trying to comfort his dear sister.

"Are we going to be okay?" Rin asked.

Len didn't know how to answer that. He didn't even know quite what 'okay' was. He just hugged her tighter and tried to protect his sister from the nightmares that often plagued them. "I'll protect you, Rin."

Rin smiled through her tears, falling asleep as Len frowned.

_We need to escape. If the nano-machines are completely active now, we can use them without the usual side-effects . . ._

Len didn't dare vocally tell Rin what he was planning—there were recorders and cameras everywhere—so he simply used the sign-language they had long ago invented to suit their purposes. Rin couldn't see the signs he was making, but she could feel the different air currents on the sensitive skin on her hands, as well as the small differences pushing her thick strands of hair aside.

Rin looked at where the door should be, poking Len in the side to show her agreement.

Instead of sitting in the usual corner, they squatted near the door. As they expected, the scientists and researchers tried to enter the room just a few hours after they'd dubbed the twins as successful experiments.

The Kagamine twins were ready. Even though they were young—only nine years old—they quickly put the military training that had been ruthlessly drilled into their heads by the researchers to good use. Knocking the group out, the twins snatched the keycards before someone had the idea to put up the alarm and change the codes.

They quickly threw the scientists inside the small, sanitary room and locked it, before moving on. For the first time—since they were knocked out whenever they were sent to different experimental rooms or training rooms—they saw the outside of their door and the hall.

They read the plate. _Vocaloid 2, 02._

They also scanned the other plates on the admittedly small high-security area. _Vocaloid 1, Kaito _and _Vocaloid 1, Meiko _had a sign hanging under it proclaiming them 'eliminated'. However, to the left and right of the twins' own cell, were _Vocaloid 2, 01 _and _Vocaloid 2, 03._

Without hesitation, the twins slashed the keycard through the lock and opened the first door. A young girl, clothed in the same, white, sanitary, hospital-like outfit and bare feet, walked into the light shining from the hall. She look confused, her green-blue eyes glazed over. On her left shoulder was the same tattoo that the twins bore, though it was 01 instead of 02.

The nine-year-old twins looked at the eleven-year-old girl with serious eyes.

"We are leaving," Len said.

Rin continued. "Are you coming with us?"

At that, the girl's eyes cleared, suddenly filled with hope. She smiled brightly. "Yes!"

The trio moved to the remaining cell, opening it to find yet another person, though this one was already a fifteen-year-old teenager. She had long pink hair, like their first comrade had blue-green hair. Like the twins' strange yellow-blond hair, their strange appearance was due to the nano-machines implanted in them shortly after their birth.

Quickly gathering the last of the escape group—all other cells were empty—they ran through the halls, exiting the high-security area.

As they walked through gradually less white halls, coming to ones that were actually carpeted in a boring square pattern, their noses all wrinkled. After all, their rooms had been regularly sterilized, as well as the labs and the training rooms. They'd never had anything to smell. Especially since that porridge-like food with added, artificial nutrients didn't smell either. It didn't even have a taste, and it's texture was lumpy and unappetizing, even to the hungry children—artificial food, after all, never really filled one's stomach. Even if they'd never had proper food to compare it to, they'd known that the doctors didn't eat the same . . .

When they came to an elevator, they ran toward it and scrambled inside. Rin prepared to jump upwards and turn off the camera, but the green-haired girl beat her to it.

". . . Did you receive military training as well?" Rin asked curiously.

Wordlessly, the other two nodded.

Len smiled. "I am Len Kagamine, and this is my sister Rin. What are your names?"

The green-haired girl, who appeared to be in much better spirits now that they were almost away from the labs, grinned. "Miku Hatsune."

The other girl have a neutral nod of her head, and a "Luka Megurine."

"Well, then," Rin said just as the elevator doors opened with a '_ding_!' to show a large force of security guards waiting for them. "Let's go!"

With that, Rin launched herself at the nearest guard. He tried to maneuver his gun toward her, but she easily ducked under the weapon and was suddenly only a few inches from the man, looking straight up into his face. Ducking down again, she launched her foot upwards while her hands were supported on the floor, knocking him unconscious from the nano-machine-powered blow to the chin.

The guards were quickly and easily taken down. Before, their nano-machines were unpredictable and caused incredible, burning pain more often than not; but now that they were fully-functional, they gave the Vocaloids the advantage they needed.

When the squad of security guards was properly taken care of, the four Vocaloids rushed to the side, hoping to find some whole in the base to allow them into the open air, where they could hopefully hide.

However, their hopes were scattered as they came to a large window, showing nothing but the cold reaches of space.

Len stumbled toward the window. "No . . ." He denied weakly. He punched the window. "NO!"

Rin almost fell into the same helpless state as her twin brother, but she caught sight of the hanger. "We still have a chance! We'll enter the codes into the computer system and free a mobile suit!"

Len turned to the hanger, running to it and pushing the door wide open. The mechanics and other researchers froze as they caught sight of four very serious children and teens, each of them holding various weapons that they'd taken from the security squad in a business-like manner.

"Against the wall!" Luka exclaimed, gesturing toward one of the sides of the hanger. "Against the wall, people!" She rushed over almost frantically, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, her bare feet slapping against the floor loudly, the other three covering her, as she searched the people in the hanger for weapons or any other threatening device. Finding only a few, she tossed them at the trio, who caught them and tucked them away into a duffel bag—which they had also 'liberated' from the unconscious guards.

She then led them to the examination deck of the hanger—which was air-locked so that people could watch the take-off of the machines—and locked the workers of the lab formerly working in the hanger inside.

All that done, the other three had already started on liberating one of the mobile suits from the lock on them. Putting their skills to use, it was only a matter of minutes before they had gotten their hands on a Model 4 Recon Unit.

Quickly entering the military vessel designed for enemy reconnaissance, the four blew a hole in the side of the space colony and exited quickly, flying as fast as they could to get away.

[] [] [] [] []

_After Colony 21, January 11_

_Ten Years Before Present_

[] [] [] [] []

Kaito sat next to Meiko, both of them only eleven years old.

Just like Rin and Len, Kaito and Meiko were close to each other. In the world of sorrow created by the scientists for the two members of the First Generation, they were fellow experiments trying to survive. The bonds of friendship were strong between them.

However, it ended after one-too-many failed experiments.

They couldn't activate their nano-machines at will, and it caused incredible pain even when they did.

A squad of security officers entered his room and roughly brought him to a large cement room. Kaito was confused; they usually were careful with him—to keep their precious experiment undamaged, he thought bitterly.

There, Meiko was already waiting.

They were both pushed against the cement wall, before the security squad lined in a row.

It was Meiko who realized what was happening first. She pushed Kaito to the floor and shielded him from the rain of bullets with her own body.

"Disposal complete," The squad leader reported to his superior through a communication device, the rest of the soldiers believing that the pair were both dead. "We will now release the air lock."

The squad shuffled out the door heartlessly as Meiko struggled to stand, able to keep living for longer than a regular person due to the nano-machines. She smiled at Kaito—whose eyes were wide with shock and who had Meiko's blood covering him—as she activated the emergency system in the room and pulled out an air tank. "You must survive, Kaito!" She said. "You can't see me again until you've lived a long, good life!"

Then she fell to the floor, her glassy, empty eyes proclaiming her dead.

Kaito then felt the vacuum of space pulling at him, sticking the oxygen tank tube into his mouth and turning the valve on. He was pulled suddenly into space, only able to survive in the pressure due to the nano-machines that luckily activated just in time.

[] [] [] [] []

"He is, surprisingly, alive," Kaito heard a voice say.

Another voice continued. "But how?"

"There are traces of microscopic matter in his bloodstream, bone structure, and brain. I am guessing that this unknown factor insured his survival."

The second voice sighed. "If he is able to continue functioning normally, I will recruit him into our military force. If not, dispose of him."

Dispose of him.

_Wasn't that what the security guards at the lab had said? 'Disposal complete'? Where was Meiko . . . ? _

_Meiko . . . ?_

_NO!_

With a force of will, Kaito's eyes suddenly opened, their shockingly-blue depths flitting from device to device connected to him. The nano-machines activated again, causing his heartbeat to skyrocket past what normal people could survive. He ripped the various needles out of his arms and jumped off the hospital bed, feeling slightly dizzy but unable to help that inconvenience at the moment.

He jumped over to the monitoring devices and quickly hacked into the system, forcing it to relay an 'all is well' signal for this room. He then moved over to the door and flattened himself against the wall, peering out of the small door window as he held a curtain pole close to him as his training had taught him.

The moment he had a clear hallway, he darted out of the room and flattened him against another wall, this time on occasion of the moving camera on one wall. He flicked from wall to wall in this same way, until he reached a closet. Darting inside, he found exactly what he was looking for—a plain set of clothes that were rather long on his lean-muscled frame, probably belonging to the janitor.

No matter.

Kaito had been taught to deal with this situation. He quickly donned the black t-shirt over his white hospital clothes and slid on the jeans and belt.

Confidently striding toward the exit, he smiled a false, fake smile at the people sitting there. He opened the door, about to escape.

But then a large, strong hand clapped down on his shoulder.

Kaito looked upwards to see a man in a military uniform standing there, frowning. "Don't you need to have your collar removed?" He asked.

"Wha?" Kaito asked. Then it clicked. His hand flew to his neck, feeling the unmistakable metallic cold that only a military detention collar had. The moment that Kaito realized what was on his neck, he jumped quickly upwards and kicked the man with all the strength he had, floating gracefully in the air for a moment.

The man flew backwards, allowing Kaito to run toward the doors and into the city. He frantically caught sight of the artificial sky and lamented his poor luck. Looking from right to left, Kaito ran into a nearby building and climbed the stairs to the roof. Using his nano-machine-advanced strength, he jumped from roof to roof to escape from the military. He knew, for now, that they would be able to find him with the collar—it most likely had a tracker of some kind installed—but for now his prime concern was the officer that had trailed him.

Kaito then quickly went through his options, realizing that he would need to get close to a military facility in order to confuse the collar's tracker with the static from the mobile suits.

He ran toward the nearest hanger and hid himself as best he could—in a wooden apple barrel.

However, a few minutes after he hid in the barrel, the barrel's lid was pried off and the officer from the hospital that had first started trailing him was there with a gun pointed at him.

"Yo," The man said with a smug smile. "You've given the entire base quite a chase around the colony! I guess it was our own fault for placing buildings around the gravitational field generator in a cylinder, however. It was only a matter of time before someone experienced in jumping roofs was able to jump around and around it."

Kaito gritted his teeth, not bothering to respond to what he had calculated as taunting. Before the other person had a chance to stop him, he suddenly placed all his upper weight against one side, sticking his feet straight out on the opposite side and through the wooden barrel's planks. He quickly dove through his new escape route and ran deeper into the base.

"Hey!" The man called out, his sunglasses tilting to the side as his eyebrows shot up in shock and displaced them. "Hey, stop!" He waited a moment and sighed. "Kids these days . . . Soldiers, the lot of them."

Eventually, he again found Kaito behind a crate. Before Kaito could pull off another grand escape, he told the boy that he was interested in hiring him.

Kaito froze, confused.

"Well, you see, you're a very experienced soldier, for a kid. No one would suspect you to be a pilot for the new model of mobile suit we're developing, and only a person with unreal reflexes and mental facilities would bring out the potential of this suit. It's that hard to pilot."

Kaito still didn't believe the man, but he really didn't have any choice. It was only later that he realized that he'd been talking to the one and only Remus Zeus, president of the ZEUS territories.

[] [] [] [] []

_Ten Years Later_

[] [] [] [] []

Kaito, now twenty years old, sat calmly in the cockpit of his mobile suit, the Gundam _Strength_, as he tried to come up with a plan to find the pilots of the rebellion mobile suit force—and more specifically, the pilots of the Gundam _Roadroller_.

He was clothed in the standard uniform for a ZEUS General, and he quickly dropped out of the mobile suit as he received word that they had docked in the main ZEUS colony, 09-Beta.

He turned to a nearby mechanic and listened to his report on the state of the _Strength_.

Within a few minutes, he got away from the stifling ship environment and walked onto the military base. When there, he caught sight of the strangest thing—two fourteen-year-olds in military uniform. He sighed. _Did they lower the age for military recruitment again? _He wondered.

When he first joined the ZEUS group, it had seemed like a good choice. But, with time, Remus Zeus had become more and more power-hungry. The current ZEUS territory just wasn't large enough, in Remus' opinion.

He walked over to them, sighing. "So, are you new recruits here?" He asked.

The pair blinked at him for a moment in confusion, before nodding.

"My name is Rin," The girl said. "You're the pilot of the _Strength,_ right?"

During the next few months on base, he got to know the pair rather well. They often ran into each other and then started talking, which was mostly unheard of between the higher and lower ranks in ZEUS. Kaito started to realize that the twins contained great sadness and determination, the likes of which he hadn't seen before. Kaito himself had his spirit mostly broken after the death of Meiko so long ago, but he still wouldn't just give up.

[] [] [] [] []

The Kagamine twins sat in the local fast-food joint, waiting for Kaito to get over there so he could pay the bill. (As Gundam pilots they had plenty of money, but if Kaito was going to buy them free food, they weren't going to tell him.) They spotted a patch of dark blue within the crowd of people in the colony streets; the twins stood up to move toward him. Before they realized what had happened, both children were crouched on the ground with the heat of an explosion at their backs.

Rin turned to Len, nodding with purpose.

Len grabbed the gun hidden under his ZEUS uniform, holding it close as they prepared for battle. Within mere seconds, Kaito joined them.

"What happened?" Rin demanded of the ZEUS pilot commander.

"I don't know!" Kaito exclaimed, shielding his face as another small explosion rocked the colony. "It must be the rival Saxon group, but I didn't think they had explosive-based weapons!"

Len frowned in thought. "We have to stop them-at all costs."

"I agree," Kaito said. "But my mobile suit _Strength _is on the other side of the colony. Time is too precious to move that far!" He took a shot at an armored Saxon soldier, frowning as the soldier seemed unfazed. "And their armour is too strange for my tastes."

Rin and Len stood back-to-back, trying to move forward through the sea of falling structures and panicking people.

Rin whispered to her brother. "Do you think-?"

Len frowned. "Perhaps." The armour of the Saxons had the same power source as the Gundams, meaning . . . "They found the last hidden labrotory."

"I was afraid of that," Rin admitted. "We'll have to move quickly. Our standard-issue weapons won't make a dent in their defenses."

Len signalled Kaito as Rin looked at her wrist, a holographic mini-computer appearing from a metal bracelet. Rin tapped at it, trying to find the nearest Superior-Class weapon. As Kaito neared, Rin started darting forward, referring to her computer every few seconds. "I found a nearby weapons facility-in Sector Eight."

Len looked at Rin with something smiliar to panic. _We can't go there! That's where the _Roadroller_ is! _He protested, unable to speak aloud but obviously objecting to his sister's plan of action.

_We have to. Peoples' lives are at stake._

Rin continued leading the way, the two males following her closely and guarding her as she continued to move forward. "It shouldn't be far ahead." As they got closer, they caught sight of an ugly, tall cement building. "That must be it!" She said.

They entered the place, inputting Kaito's access codes and running into the hanger.

Kaito quickly climbed into a nearby Model 08-5 TigerFlier space jet, calling down to the twins. "Stay there! The Saxons shouldn't move too close to you if you stay hidden!"

"No," Len said. "We'll be fine."

"What?" Kaito asked, puzzled.

"You never did ask us what our duties were. We are normal soldiers," Rin said, which was already known by the standard cut of her uniform instead of the officers' long coats or the pilots' thick jackets. "But we do know how to fly."

"What?" Kaito managed, before the pair started moving toward the other TigerFliers. The twins started climbing up the side of the plane to the cockpit, but they were interrupted. The Saxons quickly targeted the weapons facility, Kaito being pushed away from the twins as they struggled to hurry with warming up the spacecraft. A large explosion rocked the area, Kaito barely able to see through the blinding orange light. The TigerFliers were scorched, obviously overheated beyond anything a normal person could take. Perhaps he, himself, might have been able to survive because of the nano-machines. But a regular person? Fourteen-year-old children who had only just joined the army . . . ? Unfortunantly, no.

As Kaito fought the Saxon spacecraft, Rin and Len coughed and allowed the nano-machines to quickly fix their wounds and burns. The TigerFliers were useless now, so they sprinted toward the hidden _Roadroller _stashed only a few minutes away. Unlike the TigerFliers, the Gundam was much faster at starting up and much more prepared to take the invading army.

The _Roadroller_ flew out of the warehouse, Kaito frowning at them. "Did they have something to do with the attack?" He wondered.

But the ship attacked the Saxons and helped drive them out of the colony, trying to move the battle away from the civilians. Kaito was unable to directly confront the _Roadroller_, but started moving toward them as the Saxons began their retreat. However, a firey inferno erupted, starting from the Gundam. A last 'surprise' from the Saxons. It was only the glowing power in their eyes that saved them, somehow stopping the large flames of fire from harming either them or the mobile suit.

Kaito sat down in his quarters with a sigh, covered in dirt and weary to the bone. The Kagamine twins were Killed in Action and the _Roadroller_ pilots were Missing.

[] [] [] [] []

_Later_

[] [] [] [] [] []

Len and Rin spent the next few months completely repairing their machine and training, frustrated at their near defeat and failure at the hands of the Saxons.

After that time, they scanned the plans sent to all Vocaloid pilots, not realizing that the world thought them dead. They only remained on the contact list because no one had the heart to remove them. They couldn't actually send messages, themselves, or the nearby ZEUS colony would easily get their location. That particular scenario would be most definitely unpleasant.

The twins read the plans of ZEUS, becoming more disgusted as they continued their scan. Operation Final-Attack. It was horrifying. They would place bombs on every enemy colony, even civilian, while in the guise of diplomats hoping to put an end to the fighting.

The plan of the Vocaloids was to send a specific wavelength designed long ago to completely neutralize any weapons system within ten miles of it. It was the breakthrough that had created their special Gundam mobile suits, which had been copied by the other groups and used as a weapon. ZEUS and Saxon never realized that their Gundams were missing a special, irreplaceable system. The technicians who originally followed the design had been curious, but they weren't paid to ask questions.

The Vocaloids planned to attack within a week and send as many as they could to all the colonies they could reach. They were simply too far away to do anything else.

However, Rin and Len realized, they were close enough to easily do it all themselves, using their single unit to neutralize the entire group of bombs before they were deployed.

And so, they flew toward the ZEUS military factory, being stopped by fifty mobile suits, meeting Kaito again, and finally dying as they stopped the production of ZEUS weapons. The entire group was completely reliant on that one factory—a remnant of the original Gundam scientists and one of three sources of all modern technology—though they'd not been able to reach it before through the many layers of security. They had already gotten to the colonies, however, so the rest was easy.

They trusted that their remaining comrades would use a second unit on the Saxon factory, and then self-destruct the last factory—the one hidden in the orbit of Jupiter as one of it's moons and the source of the Gundam _Roadroller_ as well as the other Vocaloid Gundams and machines. The people who lived there were the furthest along in decoding the notes left behind by a man named Doctor Zean Wild, one of three geniuses who brought along the After Colony era just before their mysterious deaths.

[] [] [] [] []

A long while later, Kaito had finally found the small colony-lab where he had once been kept as a little boy. He'd stopped searching for it after the deaths of his rivals, and it was only then that he received information as to it's location.

Going out on his own, he stepped into the now-abandoned colony, stepping on small pieces of glass that crunched under his feet. He wrinkled his nose, once again smelling the disinfectant that still managed to leave the slightest scent of blood behind—if you knew what you were looking for.

He walked toward the receptionist's desk, keeping a wary eye out at he saw a half-finished form left on it.

He wasn't able to find much information outside the high-security area—the people in the lab colony weren't stupid, after all—and so Kaito made his way toward said area, his long coat and blue scarf trailing behind him.

Normally, if you couldn't immediately give the codes to the area, the entire colony went into lock-down (as Kaito had seen happen once or twice when a newly-promoted rookie forgot a code). Kaito, though, had long ago gotten into the computers with the help of Meiko, both of them already planning their escape.

Normally, Kaito supposed, children wouldn't realize that there existed a world outside of his cage in the lab. However, the scientists were trying to create the 'perfect soldier', and that meant they needed to give him information on the outside world so that their experiment would not be 'overwhelmed by a sudden rush of unfamiliar outside occurrences'.

Kaito's knowledge of the codes explained, he entered them and walked through the hallway. When he caught sight of the hall, his heart stopped for a moment. Unlike the Len, Rin, Miku, and Luka, he hadn't been knocked out when taken from his room. He actually knew what this hallway looked like, and he knew the training rooms were further down the hall to the left, and the labs and experiment rooms to the right.

What shocked him was the nameplates. When he had left the colony, there had only been two—his and Meiko's. Now, they both had a smaller sign proclaiming them 'eliminated' directly underneath it.

But, to the rest of the ten rooms now also had plates. To the left as he walked were more signs—_Megpoid, Gumi_ and _Gackpoid, Gakupo_ . . . Kaito couldn't bare to continue looking, as they all had a similar sign to his own on the door. He looked to the right, curious as to the person who was directly next to his own room. _Vocaloid 2, 03_.

Kaito blinked, confused.

He took a closer look, seeing two other doors, these with _Vocaloid 2, 02_ and _Vocaloid 2, 01_.

He gasped. _They made an entire new version!_

He then caught sight of what made the signs similar, but not identical, to his own. Instead of 'eliminated', the rest of the signs read 'escaped'.

Kaito was floored.

He ran over to a computer terminal, accessing the records easily.

{}{}{}

Vocaloid 02, 01: Miku Hatsune

Female

Born in After Colony year 15

Successful at using nano-machines and DNA enhancement to a generally acceptable level in any circumstance, but unable to specialize.

{}{}{}

Vocaloid 02, 02: Rin and Len Kagamine

Female and Male, respectively

Born in After Colony year 17

Function well, so long as their matching twin is nearby. When separated, they become frantic, causing great damage but unable to truly follow orders.

{}{}{}

Vocaloid 02, 03: Luka Megurine

Female

Born in After Colony year 11

Specializes in various intelligence and academic areas, especially codes and languages, but is weak in many unacceptable areas. Now that the subject's mind has matured enough to take more stress than 01 or 02, it is suggested to put 03 through level nine severe training to force it to learn other areas of training.

{}{}{}

Kaito's shockingly-blue eyes widened, and he dropped his gun—something he hadn't done in years, since this very colony had drilled that into him in his early childhood.

The Kagamine twins, the pilots of the _Roadroller_, were fellow Vocaloids?

Kaito didn't know what to think. On the one hand, he was disgusted that the colony had so obviously continued with their experiments—'improving' them, even!—but on the other hand, he now felt a sort of kinship with the pilots.

Then, a single through dropped into his mind. _If they are also Vocaloid experiments, they are family._

_I killed my younger brother and sister with my own mobile suit . . ._

Kaito's eyes opened in unguarded, wide shock, before they abruptly narrowed and he suddenly turned away, having seen more than enough. He slammed open the doors to the hanger, stomping inside in a manner eerily similar to Luka when she was escaping, though he didn't realize that.

He activated the _Strength_ and flew off, destroying the base after he was sure there was no one else still there. No one would ever find the lab-colony. No one would ever continue the horrific research. There was already evidence of marks of some fight from before, but Kaito wasn't able to deduce when they had appeared, so they were useless to him after he took a quick scan and saved the data.

As he flew towards the neutral Genesis colonies—which were founded by the Gundam pilots that were now revealed as Vocaloids—he became even more determined. He would pay the twins back some way. He had been too 'tired' of the world to stop the spreading of the bombs, too 'tired' to argue with Remus Zeus. He had returned to what he was trained in that very lab. It had been easier to simply fall back onto the old teaching that had been drilled into his head even before the lesson of not dropping a weapon—'follow orders without comment, question, or hesitation'.

And that had cost him dearly . . .

* * *

To Be Continued

Please Review

Check Out My Others Stories On My Profile! ^_^


End file.
